vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Dooku
Summary Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus or Lord Tyranus, was a powerful Sith Lord and Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and he served as the primary antagonist of Episode II: Attack of the Clones and as the tertiary antagonist of Revenge of the Sith. Dooku is also the main antagonist of the tv show Star Wars: The Clone Wars, set during the Clone Wars, while his master, Darth Sidious is the Bigger Bad main antagonist. Dooku also served as the main antagonist of the film Star Wars The Clone Wars (2008) before the TV series began. He and his master, Darth Sidious, give orders to officers and commanders of the Confederacy, including General Grievous. Dooku also holds a Dark Jedi apprentice of his own, Asajj Ventress. Dooku is a challenging opponent in lightsaber wielding, and usually has the upper hand due to his unique fighting techniques and many years of experience. However, he was killed in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith by Anakin Skywalker, the apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was portrayed by the late Sir Christopher Lee, who also portrayed Saruman, Francisco Scaramanga and especially best known for Count Dracula. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, likely 7-B | High 6-A Name: Darth Tyranus/Count Dooku Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 83 years old at the time of his death Classification: Human Force User/Former Jedi Master/Dark Lord of the Sith Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (Ahsoka Tano demonstrated such a power as an incompletely trained Padawan, Darth Tyranus is likely able to replicate it), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Elemental Manipulation (in the form of Force Lightning) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Perception, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (Ahsoka Tano demonstrated such a power as an incompletely trained Padawan, Darth Tyranus is likely able to replicate it), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Elemental Manipulation (in the form of Force Lightning), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Levitation, Force Stealth Attack Potency: Town level (Should be superior to Plo Koon), likely City level (Yoda deflected his Force Lightning "far from easily" during their fight in Attack of the Clones. Was also one of the most powerful Jedi the Order had ever produced); also able to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with lightsaber | Multi-Continent level (Yoda deflected his Force Lightning "far from easily" during their fight in Attack of the Clones. Was also one of the most powerful Jedi the Order had ever produced. Is also roughly comparable to but weaker than Darth Vader by word of Sidious) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Capable of trading strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker), Relativistic+ reactions augmented by precognition | Relativistic+ (Is a peer of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Darth Maul); Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ with Force amplification (Capable of trading strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi) | Class GJ+ with Force amplification (Capable of trading blows with Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Grievous) Durability: Street level naturally; Town level, likely City level with Force amplification (Can deflect his own Force Lightning) | Street level naturally; Multi-Continent level with Force amplification (Can deflect his own Force Lightning) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, dozens of meters with Force powers | Star system (Per the Force Secret "distant power"), galactic with telepathy Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Skilled and experienced duelist with decades of combat experience and Force knowledge Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Disney Abilities *'Form II (Makashi):' The second form of Lightsaber combat, Makashi was a style breed for Lightsaber combat it was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Although it was designed for Lightsaber combat it wasn't designed for blaster bolt deflects or effectiveness against multiple enemies but Dooku has trained to have an effectiveness in both areas. *'Force Barrier:' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Tyranus can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Darth Tyranus has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even overpowering a telekinetic blast from Anakin Skywalker after he had ascended to the rank of Jedi Knight.  *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Darth Tyranus has a considerably mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself.   *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Darth Tyranus can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Tyranus demonstrated this power when he used the Force to deflect his own Force Lightning. Legends/EU Abilities *'Form II (Makashi):' The second form of Lightsaber combat, Makashi was a style breed for Lightsaber combat it was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Although it was designed for Lightsaber combat it wasn't designed for blaster bolt deflects or effectiveness against multiple enemies but Dooku has trained to have an effectiveness in both areas. *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' A former telekinetic instructor at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Dooku was a master of Telekinesis, and could use the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Tyranus can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Tyranus demonstrated this power when he deflected his own Force Lightning. Key: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe Disney Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/profile/shootingnova/blog/count-dooku-darth-tyranus-respect-thread/95276/ - Has both Disney and Legends Legends/EU Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/profile/shootingnova/blog/count-dooku-darth-tyranus-respect-thread/95276/ - Has both Disney and Legends Gallery Star Wars The Clone Wars - Anakin Skywalker vs. Count Dooku 1080p|Anakin vs Dooku 1 Star Wars The Clone Wars - Anakin Skywalker vs. Count Dooku 1080p-0|Anakin vs Dooku 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters